Season 9 Trailer
The Red vs. Blue Season 9 trailer came out on March 26th for sponsers, the 27th for Members, and March 28th for the general public. Description The continuing adventures of the boys from Blood Gulch and the mysterious agents of Project Freelancer. Transcript The trailer begins with a pelican flying to the medical station Angel on my Shoulder. Ground Control: '''Four-Seven-Niner, this is Angel On My Shoulder, I need you to modify your approach velocity. '''Pilot: '''Negative on the modify Angel On My Shoulder. I have injured onboard, requesting clearance to dock. '''Ground Control: '''Look, if you try auto docking at that speed, you're going to have a lot more injured on board, Four-Seven. Throttle down. '''Pilot: Requesting clearance to manual dock then. Patient is critical; need to offload ASAP. Ground Control: What? No! Negative Four-Seven-Niner clearence denied. This station does not allow for manual dock. Throttle down or spin to a go-round. It's your choice. Pilot: Negative on the go-round, Angel. Ground Control: This isn't a military dock, Four-Seven. We're a civilian medical on loan to the UNSC. You try manual dock and you'll tear a hole right in our... Pilot: Out of my call, Angel; patient is Level 0. Ground Control: Level 0? I'm going to need confirmation on that. Director Church walks into the cockpit and places his hand on some sort of scanner. Director Church: Angel On My Shoulder, this is Director Church. I respectfully request your assistance. Our situation is rather dire . Ground Control: Four-Seven-Niner, you are cleared for docking bay 6. Manual control. Proceed with caution. Director Church: I'll prep the patient. Director Church leaves the cockpit. Pilot: '''Well, I guess so much for go-round. '''Ground Control: I heard that, Four-Seven-Niner. Pilot: 'Yep. That's cause I transmitted it. ''Pelican lands and Director Church steps out to be met by a group of doctors. Scene shows the patient revealed to be Agent Maine wounded on a gurney. '''Unknown Doctor: Greetings Director. Was that Agent Maine? Director Church: We picked up his beacon. At least we know that system works. Unknown Doctor: Do you know what happened? Director Church: 'I know who will. ''Scene goes to Washington following some doctors who are pushing Maine's gurney. '''Unknown Doctor 2: Come on team we're losing him. Agent Washington: Can't you stabilize him? Unknown Doctor 2: We're doing our best sir. Agent Washington: '''Is there something I can do? '''Unknown Doctor 2: Sorry, sir; you're going to have to wait out here. Medical crew only. Door closes behind the doctors locking Washington out Agent Washington: (Sighs) Typical medic bullshit. Automated Voice: 'Paging Doctor Ross, please report to emergency . . .(Voice gets muffled) ''Scene goes throughout the room showing the doctors removing Maine's armor. '''Unknown Doctor 3: His vitals are falling. We need to stabilize. Scene goes to Washington watching from a window above. Director Church stops in front of him and puts on a medic helmet. Director Church: Agent Washington, status report. Agent Washington: Maine was injured sir. We failed the objective. Director Church: How were two soldiers of your caliber possibly hurt by simulation troopers? Agent Washington: They... got the jump on us. Director Church: Disappointing. But we'll deal with that after surgery. Agent Washington: Yes, sir. Come on buddy, hang in there. The Director walks away. The camera's focus changes to show York reflected in the window. York: How is he? Agent Washington: Oh, hey man. Not good. He was shot in the throat. The medics said even if he survives he'll probably never talk again. How's your eye? York moves from his leaning position and walks over to Wash. York: Docs are letting me out tomorrow. Seems like a lot of people are getting hurt these days. Agent Washington: '''Yeah. Its just that everything seems to be moving so much more quickly now. The suits, the missions, and these - what do they call them? - A.I. things. York, do you think we're moving too fast? '''York: The whole universe is moving too fast, Wash. York removes his helmet showing his face with his eye injury. York: I think we're just trying to keep up. Trivia *This trailer marks the first time in the series that a helmet wearing character's face has been revealed. *The unknown doctor who converses with Dr. Church, and Wash was played by Matt Hullum, making him sound much like Doc, and could possibly even be Doc himself. *York and Washington are in their Halo 2 armor. Video thumb|300px|left Category:Season 9 Category:Red vs. Blue